


He Is A Terrific Guy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Opportunity Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary & Steve are talking about Danny, as they relaxed, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Opportunity Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625299
Kudos: 6





	He Is A Terrific Guy:

*Summary: Mary & Steve are talking about Danny, as they relaxed, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I am so glad that you are here, Mare, I am very glad that we are close again, Like we used to be”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett, as they watched his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, play with his daughter, Grace Williams on their private beach in front of their house.

“I am glad that I am here too, All the hurt, & pain, I am glad that it’s finally over”, The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she smiled at him, & then, she kissed him on the cheek. They continued watch the scene in front of them.

“Yeah, It’s about time that we found our happiness”, The Former Seal said, as he chuckled, as Grace was trying to wrestle her father. His younger sister knew that he found his happiness. “He is a terrific guy, Steve, You are lucky”, The Five-O Commander knew it, but it was nice to hear it.

“Auntie Mary, Can you help me make a sandcastle ?, Papa Steve told me that you are the queen of building one, Please ?,” Grace asked hopefully, as she came up to her, & looked at him with her big eyes. Mary’s heart melted, as a response to that.

“Let’s do it, Girlie”, The Blond McGarrett said with a smile, as she took the little girl’s hand into her own. Danny went near his lover, & watched his daughter, & her aunt bond over building sandcastles. Danny turned to the hunky brunette, & said this to him.

“Thank you for this life, My Daughter is so happy, & I owe it all to you, So, Thank you for that, We love you so much”, Steve said with a smile, “You started this, By saving my dad, & getting me to talk to him, So, Thank you, Danno, I love you, & Grace so much”, They shared a kiss, & Danny said this to him.

“How about we join our family in the fun ?”, The Blond asked, as he raised an eyebrow in question. “It sounds perfect, It sounds just perfect, Danno”. They went to do just that.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
